theoldonesfandomcom-20200216-history
The Old Ones: The Beginning of The Immortals Wiki
Welcome to The Old Ones & The Immortal Chronicles Wiki! Please read our wiki rules. IMPORTANT NOTICE: Please respect all views and all perspectives. This wikia is meant for a better understanding of the show, and for a strong, friendly community. Hateful or vulgar posts against someone or something can and will be removed by the admins. Thank you for reading this notice, please spread the word and keep it nice. World02.jpg|Welcome|link=The Old Ones: The Beginning of the Immortals (TV Series)|linktext=TV Series wikia.jpg|The Old Ones|link=The Old Ones|linktext=The Original Congregation Chronicles.jpg|The New Chapter Begins|link=The Immortal Chronicles (TV Series)|linktext=TV Series SeasonFive1.jpg|The Final Season|link=Season Five|linktext=Season Five Home The Old Ones: The Beginning of the Immortals is a supernatural television series that is primarily based on a faction of vampires that are known for being the first of their bloodline and the first generation of vampires; hence the name, making them the oldest vampires in the world. The Old Ones was born during the year of 11 B.C. as they are significantly much more powerful than any other vampire created since then. In the beginning of their origin, each of them are classificated as six vampires whom are obliged to liberate preliminated numeration within the supernatural dominion in order to cultivate seclusion and delegated terminations but learned within Epilogue: Part III that their mother conceived a fraternal twin of the first born which classificates the original congregation as seven vampires. The Old Ones possess no weaknesses like others created after their time. Their origin began in the beginning of the Old World which is classified as the modern North America. As many centuries progressed, the original congregation of immortals are residing in Manhattan, New York as collegiate manifestations as they are trying to co-exist with mortal individuals knowing each of their internal morals no longer replicate in harming consolidational ruminitions. The Old Ones is the highest ranking body that serves as the governing authority over all vampires. Using fulminated predictions and a nomadic aggregation whom terminated horrendous and atrocious replications whom seclude the superior distinction of manipulative translation upon gregarious and orchestrational complexities as secular transitions preliminate impending correlations and implimentive desolations, The Old Ones controls every aspect of the institutionalized vampire society in order to establish congressional matriculations during the complicated and liberating translation of diabolical manipulations whom could begin to vindicate erroneous neglections, by setting the required declarations and settling disputes. Neglecting the required commandments of the original congregation is considered an act of treason. The Immortal Chronicles is a spin-off series from the concluded television fulmination, The Old Ones: The Beginning of the Immortals, which airs on HBO Network during the Summer of 2025. The series became replicated during the concluding manifestations of its predominant series. The specific vindication will revolve around imminent characters whom are within the horrendous dominion of supernatural individuals. Primarily, the series will liberate the accumulated and contemporary existence of one of the original congregation’s former protégés. Throughout the deviant and corresponding matriculation within the series, Carlos becomes considered a fulminated conjunction amongst the supernatural community in order to terminate horrendous and abhorrent consolidations that have been consistently jubilating and conspiring towards an impending accumulation that could oscillate an entire seclusion of eradicated numeralities since the beginning of retribution and calamitic vindications. Content= *The Old Ones Series *The Immortal Chronicles Series *The Damned Series *The Eternity Series *New York City *New Orleans *Chance Harbor *Los Angeles *Vampires *Werewolves *Hybrids *Witches *Tribrids *Assailants *Eternals *Psychics *Immortals |-|The Old Ones Series Episodes= Season 1 (Ratings) Pilot • The Return • The Beginning of The End • With One Comes All • A Night to Remember • Ancient History • A New Breed • Time Heals All Wounds • Another Moon • Killed or Be Killed • Armageddon • New Year's Eve Season 2 (Ratings) Memory Lane • Mistake Kindness for Weakness • The End of The Affair • The Reckoning • The Descent • Moment of Truth • Bloodlines • Disturbing Behaivor • The Sun Also Rises • The End Approaches • Inevitable Circumstances • The Point of No Return Season 3 (Ratings) Bad Occurence Rising • Letting Go • History Repeating • Difficult Measures • Let The Right One In • Despite The Outcome • The Turning Point • Split Advantages • Unfinished Business • Controverse of Comfort • The Last Day • Know Thy Enemy Season 4 (Ratings) Formality of The Past • Concealed Uprising • Insignificant Beliefs • As The Pain Surfaces • Secrets Among Each Other • The Homecoming • Beyond Our Differences • While The Night Transitions • Resentment Upon Yourself • The Initiative of Vengeance • Conclusion Of Us All • Tendencies Never Forgotten Season 5 (Ratings) Predicaments After Another • Contrivances of Enmity • Quite The Surprise • The New Conception • Defective Stages of Conflict • Our City of Ethics • Obtained Within Analogies • Instilled By The Penetration • Aware of the Unfortunate Discrepancies • Origin of the End • The Eradication of the Uncertain • This Moment Is Ours Season 6 (Ratings) Afflictions That Are Necessary • Determined To Retaliate • Speculative Liaisons • The Ties That Bind • Advocates of Upcoming Contingencies • Bringing Upon The Commencement • Imminent Towards All Discretions • Destined To Inherit Faith • Realizing It's Never Substantial • Commanded Adjustments Within • Listen Without Cruel Adjustments • Commitment To Our Division Season 7 (Ratings) Destined Tribulations of Ascending • Descendants of Prevailing Osculations • Confirmed Upon Erroneous Lectures • Sustained Provisions Among Inanimacy • Intrusted With Horrendous Objections • Acquiring The Gratified Exertions • Foundations of Precluded Introductions • Iniquitous Concerns Upon Advocated Provinces • Estranged Ascendancies Upon Coruscations • Resignated Measures of Terminated Limits • Awakening Upon Seclusional Altercations • Everlasting Correlations Within Eternal Ambition Season 8 (Ratings) Essential Proceedings of Aversion • Methodical Doctrines Within Revulsive Arbitrations • Anterior Resolutions of Declarated Transactions • Inductive Apriorism Upon Eluctable Surmises • Provocative Speculations Among Influential Legacies • Constraining Iniquities of Aspiring Reliances • Grievance of Licentious Conglomerations • Verified Curriculums Among Matriculated Vexations • Restorative Discernments Upon Efficient Clarifications • Necessitated Inquisitions Within Seclusive Preliminaries • Authoritative Enmities Upon Prevailing Dignitaries • Interminable Consecration Upon Solicitude Season 9 (Ratings) Prestigous Accumulation Upon Deceptive Osculations • Meticulous Foundations of Contemplative Preliminaries • Beneficial Seclusions Among Tenacious Vexaions • Impartial Ascendancies Upon Monumental Obstacles • Efficient Divisions of Afflictive Calumniation • Stimulated Contingencies Among Unified Occurrences • Confined Moderation Within Upcoming Enmities • Fulminated Acclimation Upon Denunciated Sentiments • Postulated Doctrines of Supplemental Expositions • Necessitated Orchestrations Among Influential Dissimilations • Auspicious Epilogue Upon Minacious Sequences • Imperishable Resolution Within Ameliorated Limitations Season 10 (Ratings) Analytical Insinuations Upon Formidable Discretions • Derivative Conceptions Within Imperialistic Accumulations • Intricate Manifestation Among Vindictive Postulations • Syndical Durations Upon Malicious Formalities • Refinitive Conclusions Within Integrative Benedictions • Abdicating Transactions Among Prevailing Ordinances • Meditative Requisitions Upon Salubrious Degradations • Obtaining Preliminaries Within Cordial Numeralities • Implementing Justifications Among Secular Terminalities • Determining Proportions Upon Righteous Misconceptions • Malignant Inceptions Within Eccentric Culminations • Virtuous Epilogue Among Solicitous Admiration Season 11 (Ratings) Depicting An Essential Conception • Congressional Liabilities Upon Ascensions • Regulated Obstructions Without Severities • Preliminating Intolerable Vindications • Desolating Within Complicated Accusations • Intrigued Upon Benedictional Seclusions • Matriculating Among Persistent Vexations • Osculating Internal Numerations • The Terminations of Integrity • Emancipating Vigorous Illuminations • Concluding Among Vexational Imminence • The Commemoration of Evocative Fidelities Season 12 (Ratings) The Genesis of Immortality • Admiring the Culpability Within • The Beneficiaries Upon Divinities • Fade Into Peculiar Analogies • Limitations of Irregular Promises • Original Memories • Reprimand of Contingent Lies • The Prodigal Son of Deceitfulness • Rebirth Upon Expiration • Repentance and Sorrows • Sins of the Father • Endless Revelations of Negligence Season 13 (Ratings) The Declaration • Our Remembrance • The Fallen • Revelation of Gods • The Sorrow • Severance of Family • Redemption • The Awakening • The Requiem • Legacies of Immortality • Prayer of the Originals • The Last Millennium |-|The Immortal Chronicles Series Episodes= Season One (Ratings) Origin of Forever • Original Sin • The Everlasting Departed • Dominion of the Rising Son • Sinners & Saints • The Quarter of Lies • Given with Kindness • From Darkness to Light • Interview with the Vampire • An Occurence of Consequences • Close Encounters • Fidelities of the Witness Season Two (Ratings) Inevitable Legions of Resistance • Oscillated River in Reverse • Reigning Pain of New Orleans • Le Grand Guignol • Municipal of Bourbon Street • Internecine Terminals Upon Death • Eclipse of the Litigation • Abstaining Correlated Declinations • Unpromising Derivation • The Elucidation of Time • Vindicated Anomalies in Despondencies • The Existence of Tradition Season Three (Ratings) Primordial Analogies of Retribution • Consecration of Benevolence • Après Moi, Le Déluge • The Rumination Upon Captivation • An Irrational Contradiction • Solitaries of the Conscious • Infinite Coalition of Superiority • Sensual Allegations Within Complexities • Formalities and Deliberations • Celestial Abiding Intermission • Commencement of Oscillations • Ascendancies of Presentiment |-|Powers & Abilities= Accelerated Healing • Channeling • Magic • Dark Magic • Day Walking • Dream Manipulation • Elemental Control • Full Moon • Fog • Hoshi no tama • Immortality • Kitsunetsuki • Mind Compulsion • Pain Infliction • Possession • Pyrokinesis • Illusions • Shapeshifting • Spell Casting • Super Agility • Super Speed • Super Strength • Telekinesis • Weather Manipulation • Werewolf Bite |-|Weaknesses= Exsiccation • Emotions • Fire • Pain Infliction • Invitation • Sire Bond • Sunlight • Vervain • Immortal Bloodline • Weapons • White Oak Ash Dagger • White Oak Stake • White Oak Tree • Wolfsbane • The Cure Featured Article='Connor' was a nomadic vampire whom initiated numerous amounts of confrontations against the original congregation during the fifteenth century in order to acquire liberation of the vampire dominion. He assembled a faction of vivacious newborns which he eradicated and transfigured multitudes of humans into immortals on the border of the eastern hemisphere. In conclusion, Connor was eradicated by The Old Ones and by several of their fellow companions. He disappeared with no sufficient terminations as his newborn faction was eradicated. The Old Ones were excessively concerned with the previous accumulations and disappearances; numerating that there former seclusion have contributed towards the immense oscillation of formalities. Read more of this article | The Old Ones Wiki:Featured Character! |-|Featured Abilities='Mind Compulsion' is a rare ability exclusive to The Old Ones, vampires, hybrids and tribrids. It allows the user to control another person's mind by making eye contact; somewhat astral project into their dreams and overall erase the victim's memories or even alter them to the point where something is completely different about them. Vampires can only compel humans while The Old Ones and hybrids can compel both humans and vampires. Compulsion doesn't work if the victim is on vervain. As vampires grow older, their mind compulsion skills evolve and mature. Category:Templates Category:Browse